


Buried Memories

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, quick little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure what kind of welcome he expected to find tonight, but an empty apartment was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Or where I can’t fall asleep cause I’m thinking about Kastle drabble so I have to physically get out of bed and type it out.

He wasn’t sure what kind of welcome he expected to find tonight, but an empty apartment was not one of them.

True he hadn’t visited Karen in over a week, but they’d set up a familiar pattern that he expected to see her hunched over her laptop and scattered notes. He’d clean his guns and tally up supplies at the kitchen table while she sat cross legged on the couch- her brow furrowed in concentration, biting her lip as she typed. Sometimes she’d break the comfortable silence, her voice all business as she asked his opinion about a thought. He’d cherished those nights. It was a safe haven from the violence he started and finished on the streets. There was a constant fear that he’d bring that violence with him to her door.

And now staring at the empty apartment his fears were bubbling to the surface. There were no signs of a struggle, but the place didn’t look lived in for days. The fridge was empty. He saw drawers open, clothes on the bed, like she’d packed fast. Laptop and charger nowhere in sight.

Something inside him tensed. Like waking up from one of his many nightmares. The rational part of his brain reminding him that she was probably fine, on a weekend trip or something and would be back soon. She was capable of taking care of herself.

It’s not that he wanted to interrupt her from living her life, it’s just the suspicion of injury to her well-being-the fear of the unknown was distracting. He couldn’t be everywhere at once. Couldn’t protect her from everything but he’d damn well try.

\-----

His fears were alleviated the next night when he’d checked in. He saw her apartment flooded with light. Something inside him settled and he walked to her front door calmly and knocked. She answered quickly and his gaze softened when he saw her smile, “Frank, come inside I just put on a fresh pot.”  Karen opened the door and he walked in and started towards his seat at the kitchen table and said gruffly, “Ma’am, no disrespect intended, but where the hell have you been?”

 Karen sat across from him, hunched over her clasped hand. She quickly glanced up at him. He waited patiently. “I went back home. To Vermont.” She swallowed. “I usually go up for a few days this time of year...the days kind of got away from me and I didn’t realize it was that time again.” He made a sound of acknowledgement. “Shit, Frank. I’m sorry. Did you come by? I packed so quickly-it must have looked a little bad. Should’ve left a note or something.”

“Can’t say I didn’t think the worst, but..” he shrugged.  He cleared his throat, and met her gaze, “You don’t talk about your home.”

Karen tensed. The movement didn’t go unnoticed. “Hey, look you don’t have to-...”

She shook her head, “No, you’re right” She took a breath, “my brother died when he was 16. His birthday was a few days ago. I always drive up and visit his grave.” She fell silent.

“I do the same for Maria and the kids.” Karen saw a look of understanding. Frank didn’t ask for more information.

“Next time, just do me a favor. Leave a note or something.”

Karen laughed, “You know Frank, you don’t have to be a drug dealer to have a burner phone. Next time? I’ll just text you. Besides, I figured you’d stay busy…”

“…and not notice. Ma’am you’re making too many enemies digging up dirt for me to just stand on the side lines.”

“I can take-“ she started. Frank rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you can take care of yourself. Shit, you think I don’t know that? Ain’t nothing wrong with having back up.”

They talked through the rest of the night about what she missed, the stories she’s been working on, Frank’s leads. He crashes on her couch and Karen falls asleep easily. She’s buried the memories of her past, at least until next year. The man sleeping lightly on her couch wasn’t going to try to undo that. The next day she came home to find a note on her kitchen counter with a phone number scrawled out. Karen chuckled and took out her phone and typed in the number. She smiled as she texted and heard the whir of the message being sent

_You don’t waste any time._

Her phone vibrated.

_No Ma’am._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/) to talk kastle


End file.
